memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, and here. Xindi incident Can you take a look at this article for the reconfirmation? At least one more support vote is needed on this one due to its history, though any vote would be welcome. - 23:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Frank Corsentino I just came across the article you wrote about Frank Corsentino. He was my Brother-in-Law and I just showed it to his sister, my wife. Very interesting article, Thank You. I do not know if this will reach you, but if it does and you would like additional info about Frank, we would be happy to assist you. To bad I just came across your article, but again let us know if we may be of further assistance. J. Boyer. (aimskyhi@cs.com) Uploads Quick question, were any of the image uploads today from the blu-ray release? - 23:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :No. Tom 23:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. - 00:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Reed/Margaret Reed? Can you please see this discussion and chime in? Thanks. -- sulfur 13:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the information. Tom 00:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Steve Neill Since you work a lot with these types of articles, I was wondering if you could look at Steve Neill, apparently created by Mr. Neill himself, and the images he uploaded. Thanks --31dot 11:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Austria Please don't delete the articel "Austria"!!! Admiral Lukas 18:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Anon IPs creating user pages and main namespace pages FYI, those are spam. When you delete them and block them, can you also delete their talk pages? Thanks! -- sulfur 23:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. =) Tom 21:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Kelly Connell Hello, would you mind weighing in on this? Thanks. - 22:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) *Hi Tom. Thanks for your assistance in this matter. As for further information about the circumstances surrounding the issue, that's a personal matter and I would ask that you remove the citation needed tag. I hope that we can consider my conversations with Mr. Connell and my conversations with you and Archduk3 proof enough, out of respect for Mr. Connell's privacy. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I consider the information that he was unable to portray this character due to illness as the information we needed to clear this up and yes, I think your conversation with Mr. Connell is the citation. Tom 21:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I appreciate your help. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. Tom 22:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Jennifer Hetrick Hi Tom, could you have a look at Talk: Jennifer Hetrick? You added the information in question so it would be great if you could answer the anonymous user's question. Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Done. :) Tom 19:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) New movie category Just like we had the hidden category for the 2009 film, there's one for the sequel: Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (sequel) production. If you could add that to production related stuff from the new movie as you come across it, that'd be appreciated. :) -- sulfur 17:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure about the benefit of this category...just as for the last movie. But I'll add it. :) Tom 18:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) More to keep track of what's tied with the sequel than anything. It also has the benefit of aiding bot-related tasks as it potentially comes to the new film :) -- sulfur 18:44, May 3, 2012 (UTC)